The Grim Adventures Of The Powerpuff Girls
by lightningblossom23
Summary: The Utonium family travels to Endsville to meet Professor's brother. But when the girls meet a special trio, they have to be ready to face a big adventure! [Crossover between the Powerpuff Girls and The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy]


**_Powerpuff Girls In Endsville_**

_The city of Townsville... has nothing to do with today's adventure, because today the Utonium family are traveling to another city, Endsville._

"Ugh, tell me why do we have to go to this place again?" Buttercup asked Professor.

"Because it'll be fun to meet your uncle Eugene. Last time it didn't went so well, remember?" Professor said "Plus, he invited us to spend a weekend at his house."

The Professor and the girls were entering now the new city.

"Endsville." Blossom read the big sign at the entrance of the city "That's not a welcoming name."

"I hope it's not like Citiesville." Bubbles said.

"Ah, Citiesville... that city can burn." Buttercup said.

"Don't worry, girls." Blossom said as she peeped from the window "It looks nice."

They were passing the streets and they kind of reminded the girls of Townsville. After a couple of minutes they arrived at a gentle neighborhood. They saw a house with lots of plants with a man watering them. The man had a scar in his right eye. Buttercup thought that made him cool.

"It's here, girls!" Professor said as he got out of the car. It was a pretty house. Nothing out of ordinary. The girls got out of the car as well and could see now their neighborhood. They saw they were beside a house that had a long and crooked tree.

"That's such a weird tree." Blossom commented.

"Utonium!" they heard someone calling. It was Professor's brother, Eugene. He greeted his brother and then headed to the three little girls.

"Hi, Professor Eugene!" the three girls greeted.

"Oh, girls, you can just call me uncle Gene. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you three."

"You live in such a nice neighborhood." Bubbles said.

"Well, it isn't all that nice. Sometimes there happen some weird stuff, but that doesn't matter right now." Professor's brother said "Come in, let me show you the house." he said as all of them entered his welcoming home.

* * *

After lunch the Utonium family headed to the Professor's car.

"Are we going somewhere?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, your uncle will show me the city." he said.

"What about us?" Blossom asked.

"Uncle Eugene said that there are some kids in the neighborhood. I think it would be nice if you make some friends here." he said.

"Okay, Professor." Bubbles said.

"Bye, girls!" both Professor and uncle Gene waved at them as they got into the car.

"Bye!" the girls said as they waved goodbye at them too.

"Look, there are some kids over there." Bubbles said, pointing to the house beside their uncle's.

"Welp, let's go then." Blossom said.

The girls headed to the house that had that crooked tree.

There were two kids named Billy and Irwin talking about something.

"And that's how I domesticated a unicorn." Billy finished.

"You're lying! Unicorns aren't real!" Irwin shouted.

"You think they're not real?! Then let's see what Grim and Mandy have to say about it." Billy shouted back before a blond haired girl with a pink dress got off the house.

"Why the heck are you two shouting?! Don't you know we have neighbors?" Mandy said "Look, there are the neighbors ready to reclaim." she said pointing to the three girls that were getting close to them.

"Actually," Blossom started "we're not here to reclaim because of the noise."

"Yeah, we are new in the neighborhood." Bubbles said.

"We're going to spend the weekend here and our dad told us that we should make friends." Buttercup said.

"Well, I'm Mandy and these two nerds over here are Billy and Irwin." Mandy said.

"And I am Mandy's boyfriend." Irwin said as he put his arm around Mandy's shoulders.

"Uh-oh." Billy said as Mandy threw Irwin to somewhere far away, making him scream in the process.

"Woah, that was pretty cool." Buttercup commented.

"Cool?" Blossom repeated.

"Nobody touches me or else I send them to Mars with a kick in the-" the blonde girl was saying when someone spoke up.

"Mandy threw Irwin again?" a skeleton being with a dark robe asked as he got off the house.

"Ah, a skeleton!" Bubbles shouted as she hid behind Buttercup in fear.

"Woah, a skeleton!" Buttercup said in awe.

"Calm down." Billy said "It's just our skeleton friend Grim."

"Who are these little people and why do I have this feeling like I've seen them before?" the Reaper asked p.

"They are new to the neighborhood and their names are... wait, you hadn't said your names yet." Mandy said.

"I'm Blossom!"

"I'm Bubbles!"

"And I'm Buttercup!"

"And we're the Powerpuff girls!" the girls said, making a super-hero pose.

"Wait, like _the _Powerpuff girls?!" Grim asked "The female super-hero trio that saves the world before bedtime?"

"Yup, that's us." Blossom said.

"OMG, I am your biggest fan!" Grim said, jumping in excitement.

"You are?!" the three girls asked in surprise.

"You are?!" Billy and Mandy asked, equally in surprise.

"Oh yes I am. It's such an honor to meet you three." he said, standing his hand.

Blossom was speechless but raised her hand too for a handshake "Well, it's an honor to meet you too, Mr. Grim Reaper."

"Are you _really _the Grim Reaper? Like the one who takes people's souls?" Buttercup asked.

"In flesh and blood. Except I don't really have flesh nor blood." he responded.

"So, you're really super-heroes?" Mandy asked.

"Oh yes we are." Bubbles said.

"Prove it. Show us some kind of super power."

The three powerpuff girls looked at each other and nodded. Then they flew up in the air and, with their eye beams, drew their names on the garden.

"Impressive." Mandy commented "I think we're going to get along well. What if I show you the city?"

"That would be cool." Buttercup said.

"I don't think we should leave without telling anything to the Professor." Blossom said.

"You're super-heroes. What could go wrong?" Mandy said.

"I guess you're right. Let's go, then." Blossom said.

"You can go, I'll catch up with you later. I have to make a call." Grim said before returning to Billy's house.

He looked around to make sure there was nobody there and then pressed the numbers 666 and called.

"_Grim? You haven't called me for eons! Better be worth it!" _a demoniac voice was heard from the other side of the hotline.

"Hi, _Him._" Grim greeted "For your information I haven't called you because you're totally insane!"

"_I dare you to call me that again!" _Him's voice, now more demoniac, made even Grim jump scared.

"Before you start getting all angry, I've got some news for you" Grim said.

_"Yes..." _

"You know those three girls with superpowers you're always talking about, yeah they just visited us."

_"What?! They're in Endsville?!" _

"You heard it. I bet you'll do something about this, won't you?"

_"I'll come up with something. I'm surprised you really called me to tell this." _

"If I didn't you would send me to hell."

_"Oh yes I would. Haha Ta-Ta!" _the devil said as he hung up.

"That stupid jerk." Grim said before leaving the house.

* * *

The two trios were walking through the mall with an ice cream in their hands when Mandy saw someone she didn't like at all.

"Oh you have _got _to be kidding me."

"Oh isn't it the ugly trio!" Mindy said.

"Who's this girl?" Buttercup asked.

"It's just Mindy, you know, that whiny girl in school that is full of herself." Grim said.

"Oh yeah, we have one of those too." Bubbles said, referring to Princess.

"And who are these big eyed girls? They look like they came from a terrible Tv show." Mindy commented.

"Don't you have something else to do, Mindy." Mandy said.

"Of course I do, but, for now I will only laugh at you, losers." she said.

"Do you know who this girls are, Mindy?" Mandy asked her.

"I don't have to. If they're walking with you they must be losers as well." Mindy said and then laughed.

"Oh I'll show you the loser." Buttercup started, ready to punch Mindy, when Blossom and Bubbles grabbed her.

"Calm down, Buttercup." Blossom said.

"These girls are the Powerpuff Girls. They have super powers, so I think you should not mess with them." Mandy said.

"Super powered girls? Have you guys been creating more freaks thanks to Grim's scythe?" Mindy said.

"Freaks?!" Blossom repeated. "You know what, Buttercup, go ahead." she said as Bubbles and her released Buttercup.

Buttercup then gave some steps closer to Mindy. First, she didn do anything but then she shot an eyebeam right to her, making Mindy all black. "AHHHH!" she screamed as she got out of the place.

"Woah," Billy said "that was the best thing ever!"

"Yeah, that was cool." Grim said.

"You gained my respect." Mandy said.

"Thank you, guys." Buttercup said "But what was she talking about Grim's scythe making freaks?"

"Y'know my scythe is magic so I can do whatever I want with it." the skeleton said "I can suck your eyes out, I can transform your ice creams into giant babies or even make the world melt. I can do pretty much everything with it."

"What if the scythe ends up in the wrong hands?" Blossom asked.

"They we all would be doomed." he responded.

"That's right. If I would grab Grim's scyth like this," Billy said as he got the scythe out of Grim's hands "and pointed to my ice cream like this." as Billy shot a scythe beam to his ice cream, it started to grow.

"Uh-oh." Billy said as he and the others watched his ice cream grow wider. The ice cream suddenly turned into a monster that broke the mall and walked towards the city.

"Billy, you're such an idiot." Mandy said.

* * *

"How are we going to stop that thing?" Grim said

"Umm did you forgot we are super-heroes? We can kick that monster's butt." Buttercup said.

"Go ahead, then." Mandy said before the three girls flew to the monster's direction.

"Okay, girls," Blossom started, as they got closer to the monster "this creature is made out of ice cream so... let's melt it!" her sisters immediately knew what to do.

The three girls shot their eyebeams right to the monster, but they weren't doing anything.

"What do we do now?" Buttercup asked Blossom.

"Let's try the Mega Blast Beam." the redhead said. The girls positionated to the attack. "FIRE!" Blossom shouted before the the powerpuff girls shot their colored beams to the monster's direction, making a hole in the middle of it. But it quickly regenerated.

"Ugh come on!" Bubbles cried.

The monster was destroying every building that would appear in front of him, making the city people scream in horror.

"Okay, play time's over." Blossom said "Atomic twister now!" she ordered.

The atomic twister consisted in an unusual and destructive tornado that the girls would make together.

They united in the tornado and went to the ice cream monster's direction. However, instead of defeating the ice cream they just sent ice cream bits to all the city.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city, Professor Utonium and Uncle Eugene were walking through the city's streets.

"Hey, how about we go get some ice cream?" Professor suggested.

"You know what, that's a good idea." Uncle Eugene responded before him and Professor got hit by a bit of ice cream of the ice cream's monster. "I suddenly lost my appetite."

The girls unmade the tornado. They had ice cream all over their body, including in their clothes.

"Eww." Bubbles said in disgust.

"Don't worry it's just ice cream." Buttercup said, grabbing a bit of ice cream and before eating it.

"That was amazing." Billy said as he, Mandy and Grim arrived at the place the powerpuff girls were, with the help of Grim's scythe.

"Oh yeah, that was sure impressive." Grim said.

"Thanks." Bubbles said.

"You know, I don't do this a lot but," Mandy started "to make up for Billy's stupidness and because of what you did to Mindy, do you want to go to my house and watch a movie?"

The girls grew a smile. "Of course!" Blossom said.

"Good. Let's go." Mandy said as the two trios headed to her house.

* * *

It was 6 P.M. The two trios were seated in Mandy's sofa, while watching the movie. It was an horror movie.

Bubbles, Billy and Blossom were shrunk in fear.

"When will this movie end?" Grim asked.

"Why? Are you scared?" Mandy asked.

"Me? Scared? Pff, please I-" the reaper was interrupted by a jump scare of the movie, that made Blossom, Bubbles, Billy and him scream in fright.

"Haha, you're such scaried cats." Buttercup was saying until her stomach made a weird sound. "Uh, I think I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too." Mandy said before snapping her fingers and call for mother "Mother, make us dinner." but she got no response.

"Mother! I'm calling you!" Mandy called again.

"Ugh." the blonde girls sai as she headed to the kitchen to see if her mother was there. "Huh." she wasn't in the kitchen so Mandy headed to the other rooms in the house.

"Weird, my parents are not in home." Mandy said.

"They must've ran away from you." Grim said.

"Don't be stupid, Grim. They wouldn't dare." Mandy responded "Well, since they're not here I guess I'll have to buy something. Maybe a couple of hamburgers."

"I can go with you." Buttercup said.

"And you're going to leave us here with the movie?!" Bubbles asked them.

The two girls just got out of the house and went to the nearest hamburger place, leaving Grim, Billy, Bubbles and Blossom watching the movie.

"No way. I'm not going to watch this anymore." the pink powerpuff girl said as she turned off the TV.

Laying in a cloud above the house there was _Him. "Don't like horror movies, huh? Then **let's make this the scariest of them all**." _the devil said with his demonic voice.

He then span around really quickly, spraying the entire city with a weird red powder and disappeared.

* * *

Mandy and Buttercup entered the hamburguer place. There was nobody else there apart from them and the lady in the balcony.

"Good evening." Buttercup greeted.

"Good evening for you too. What will you order?" the balcony lady asked.

"We want five cheesburguers and a children's menu, all of them without pickles. And don't forget the ketchup." Mandy ordered.

"Wait just five minutes, please."

"A children's menu? For who?" the green powerpuff girls asked.

"For Billy, of course. He always wants the little toy that comes with it."

Meanwhile in Mandy's house, the four left were playing a video game Billy had brought from his house.

"To the left! To the left!" Bubbles was shouting at Blossom, who was playing a game of cars race with Billy.

"I know! I know!" Blossom shouted back.

"Use the turbo, Billy! Man, you suck at this." Grim said.

While they were having fun, all of a sudden, the power went out.

"Oh come on!" Billy said "I was almost winning!"

"No, no you weren't." Grim said.

Blossom looked at the window. She rubbed her eyes to see if she was seeing well. She was. It was all dark and there was nobody outside.

"Weird. It's so dark and there's nobody outside." Blossom said.

The other three looked at the window too. "Huh, that's weird." Grim commented.

They then heard a loud *BANG* in the door, that made Billy and Bubbles jump like scary cats.

"Geez, hold on!" Grim shouted as he opened the door. It was a child with totally black eyes, who had a spooky smile. "Umm can I help you?"

"Can I see my parents?" the child asked in a calming but frightening tone of voice.

"Sorry, you must be mistaken." he said.

"No, I'm not. They're in this house."

"Is this one of them prank shows?"

"Look they're over there." the child pointed at a long hallway. Grim could sware that hallway wasn't that long. In the hallway there were two ghosts, yeah... ghosts! With pretty spooky expressions in their faces. Grim looked back at the child and now it was just bleeding from everywhere while laughing hysterical and spookily.

"AHHHHHHH!" all of them screamed in fear.

Back to the hamburguer place. Mandy and Buttercup has been waiting for fifteen minutes straight.

"Ugh, why is this taking so long?" Mandy mumbled.

"Let's check." Buttercup suggested.

The two girls went to behind the balcony just to find the balcony lady transforming into a werewolf and she even howled!

"What the-" Mandy said before the werewolf started to running to their direction.

Buttercup gave the werewolf a big punch in its nose, grabbed Mandy and flew through the ceiling, breaking it.

"Oh my, look at the city!" Buttercup said. The city was full of creatures flying around and destroying the place. But Buttercup noticed something weird about the creatures. She swears she saw zombies, vampires, witches, more werewolfs and other types of night creatures from the distance. She even saw a giant monster with a man form but with a giant, creepy and murderous tongue, that could kill anyone in a matter of a second.

"Does this happen often?" Buttercup asked Mandy but was interrupted by a cry of the latest.

"Look out!" the blonde girl shouted. There was an ugly and bigger than usual witch right in front of them. That made Buttercup drop Mandy, who screamed until fall in a hand. Wait, a hand?! Yup, a hand! It was the hand of that giant monster with the fierce tongue.

"Oh no!" Mandy said, trembling in fear of what could happen next. Suddenly the monster's eyes turned red. He had gained laser eyes, and was ready to shot them to the little girl. But thanks god it didn't, because Buttercup appeared and gave him a good punch on his fat tongue, which made him drop Mandy, and then Buttercup caught her. "Uff, that was a close one, huh?"

"What did you do to the witch?" Mandy asked her.

"I gave her an old taste of Buttercup. But now we have to tell the other about this." the powerpuff girl said as they headed to Mandy's house.

The two girls broke into Mandy's house and saw the three ghosts around Billy, Grim, Blossom and Bubbles. They were pale of fear.

"Let them go!" Buttercup shouted.

The three ghosts turned to their direction and smiled. Then they disappeared in a blink of an eye.

The two girls the ran towards their friends.

"Are you guys okay? What did they did to you?" Buttercup asked.

"They didn't do anything special. Just kept whispering some stuff. I actually didn't understand quite well what happened." Bubbles explained.

"Well, that doesn't matter either. The whole city is in danger. There are those creatures from horror movie everywhere." Mandy said.

"Creature from horror movies?" Billy asked.

"Yes, and one of them was almost killing me." Mandy said.

"Wait what? How?" Grim asked.

"We have no time for stories. We have a city to save." Blossom said "And it's not Townsville!" as the leader of the powerpuff girls said this, her and her sisters broke the ceiling and flew to the city.

"Hey, wait for us!" Grim said as he, Billy and Mandy followed the girls via scythe.

The six of them arrived at the city downtown. There were monsters terrorizing the citizens. That kind of monsters that would appear in your nightmares after watchi a good horror movie.

"How is this possible? Who could've done something like this?" Blossom asked.

"This must be Him's fault." Grim whispered to himself.

"Did you say something, Grim?" Mandy asked.

"What?! No!"

"We should start beating them up." Buttercup said.

"You're right. Let's go, girls!" Blossom said before the three girls flew to the monsters' direction.

"What do we do?" Bubbles asked.

"Let's try the-" Blossom was saying until a creature hit her. It was a vampire.

"Oh wanna play, huh?" the pink powerpuff girl flew to the vampire's direction, ready to give it a kick, but he dodged it. He was faster than her.

Then Buttercup felt her waist being pulled. It was the tongue monster. He pulled her to a combat.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles shouted. But the blue powerpuff girl was also hit by another creature. Creatures, actually. It was a crew of witches.

"Let's see how this little girl fights!" one of the witches said as they all flew to Bubbles' direction.

Blossom tried to give the vampire a few

punches, but they had zero effects. Buttercup tried to kick the monster but it also didn't result. And Bubbles also failed miserably. The girls were being smashed. They were losing like they never did before.

The powerpuff girls reunited. "There are too much of them! We can't beat them alone." Bubbles said.

"You're right, we can't!" Blossom said as she went down to meet Grim, Billy and Mandy.

"Hey, Grim! Can your scythe give powers to anyone?" she asked.

"Umm yes, why?"

"She wants you to give us powers to help them in the fight, you fool." Mandy said.

Blossom nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, let's see." he said before zapping himself and the other two kids. This made them grew taller.

"Ooh, I feel powerful!" Billy said "Hey, stupid!" Billy said as he called the tongue monster "Let's see what you got!" then they started a fight.

"Come on, witches!" Grim called as he grabbed his scythe and did some sick moves with it, indicating he was ready to fight.

"Let me finish the vampires!" Mandy said before heading to the nearest vampires she could find.

The powerpuff girls also went to fight the other monsters. They were now winning. There were almost no creatures left when suddenly the sky turned red. From a powder show _Him _suddenly appeared.

_"Powerpuff Girls..." _

"Him!" the three girls and Grim said.

"Wait, you know Him?" Blossom asked.

"Of course I know Him. He rules the underground world." Grim said.

"You mean hell?" Mandy asked.

_"Yes... I wasn't expecting you to be fighting the evil, Grim. After what you did earlier this day." _

"What did you do earlier this day?" Mandy asked.

_"He was the one who called me. It's because of Grim that this monsters are terrorizing the city. It's because of him that I'm here." _

"Really?!" the three powerpuff girls said in anger.

"He would burn me alive if he discovered."

_"But that doesn't matter right now." _Him said _"Now you'll have to face _**ME!" **as he said this he then grew taller and became visibly more powerful. In a span of one second, the demon grabbed the three super powered girls, threw them to the ground and then jumped onto them multiple times.

"Good job, Grim." Billy said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, pile of bones. Nice work you did there." Mandy said.

"You don't understand. Him is the devil itself. He can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants. He rules everything! If only there was a way to make him disappear." Grim said.

"Disappear? Disappear! How didn't I figured this out earlier?" Mandy snapped "Grim, you can create a black hole, can't you?"

"A black hole? Oh! I see your plan! Okay, kids, step aside. Daddy Grim will do a magic trick." the reaper then opened a black hole with his scythe. "Time to finish this!"

"Hey, Red!" Billy called Him. _"Huh?" _

"I present you Mr. Black Hole. Grim, now!" Mandy shouted.

The black hole then started to suck all of the creatures Him had brought, back to where they belong. Trash. Eventually Him started getting sucked too.

The powerpuff girls, who were unconscious, opened their eyes just to see Him entering a black hole. "_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" _he shouted until nothing more was heard, just his echo.

* * *

"Thank you so much for hanging out my girls." Professor said "They really enjoyed your company."

"Oh we enjoyed their company as well. I guess this is the goodbye." Grim said.

"It's never the goodbye. It's just a 'See ya'" Bubbles said.

The Utonium family entered the car. "Bye, uncle Gene! Bye, Grim. Bye, Billy. Bye, Mandy!" all of them said as they waved goodbye at them.

"They are such lovely girls." Grim said.

"And they are the only people I'm not totally ashamed of hanging out with." Mandy said as she headed towards Billy's house.

"Yeah... wait what? Mandy!" Grim said.

Inside the Professor's car, the Utonium family was talking. "Professor, when we will visit Uncle Gene again?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know yet, girls. But don't worry, it will be soon." Professor said as they exited Endsville. "It will be soon."

Meanwhile, Him was back in his lair. He had escaped the black hole. _"You think you won like this? Huh, you have to be such fools to believe you have really defeated me. Soon enough I will get my revenge on you, girls. And on you too, Grim. Soon enough... **soon enough.**" _

**_THE END! _**


End file.
